international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Victory Road (2004)
Victory Road 2004 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on November 7, 2004 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the first event under the Victory Road chronology, which became an annual event in 2006. Nine professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card. The main event was a Ladder match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, in which the champion, Jeff Jarrett, defeated the challenger, Josh Hooper, by climbing a ladder and retrieving the championship. America's Most Wanted (Dustin Harris and Kevin Storm) defeated Triple X (Christopher Barnhart and Elix Skipper) in another featured match contested under Elimination Last Team Standing rules. The event's undercard featured different varieties of matches. One match on the undercard was contested for the TNA X Division Championship, in which Petey Williams successfully defended it against K.J. Styles. Also a match that was held under no disqualification rules called a Monster's Ball match was won by Monty Brown by defeating Raven and Abyss. The event is remembered as being TNA's first monthly three hour PPV event. Before Victory Road, TNA only hosted weekly two hour PPV events. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the entire event a 5 out of 10, lower than the 2006 event's rating of 5.5. Results ; ; *Héctor Garza won a Twenty Man X-Division Gauntlet involving; Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, D-Ray 3000, Jason Cross, Jerrelle Clark, Kazarian, LA Par-K, Matt Sydal, Michael Shane, Mikey Batts, Miyamoto, NOSAWA, Psychosis, Puma, Shark Boy, Jeremiah Dutt, Sonny Siaki, Spanky & The Amazing Red (26:35) :*Kazarian (#1) & Michael Shane (#7) eliminated Jerrelle Clark (#5), Miyamoto (#6) & Puma (#3) (6:00) :*Alex Shelley (#11) eliminated Jeremiah Dutt (#2) & LA Par-K (#4) (10:15) :*Sonny Siaki (#13) eliminated NOSAWA (#9) (12:15) :*Hector Garza (#8) eliminated Mikey Batts (#10) :*Alex Shelley (#11) eliminated Matt Sydal (#12) :*Alex Shelley (#11) was eliminated :*Spanky (#19) eliminated Michael Shane (#7) & Sonny Siaki (#13) (20:30) :*Psychosis (#16) eliminated Jason Cross (#14) :*Amazing Red (#18) eliminated Psychosis (#16) :*Kazarian (#1) eliminated The Amazing Red (#18) :*Chris Sabin (#20) eliminated Spanky (#19) *Erik Watts, Johnny B. Badd, Pat Kenney & Blake Wheeler defeated Dallas, Kid Cash & The Naturals (Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens) in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (4:45) *Mascarita Sagrada defeated Piratita Morgan in a Midget Match (3:00) *3 Live Kru (BG James & Konnan) defeated Team Canada (Bobby Roode & Eric Young) © (w/ Scott D'Amore) to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship (6:35) *Trinity (with Johnny Swinger and Glenn Gilberti) defeated Jacqueline (1:50) *Monty Brown defeated Raven and Abyss in a Monster's Ball match (8:25) *Petey Williams © (w/ Scott D'Amore) defeated K.J. Styles to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (9:49) *America's Most Wanted (Dustin Harris & Kevin Storm) defeated Triple X (Christopher Barnhart & Elix Skipper) in a Last Man Standing Tag Team Match (11:12) *Jeff Jarrett © (w/ Scott Hall) defeated Josh Hooper (w/ Kevin Nash) in a Ladder Match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (18:32) Other on-screen talent Also see *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *Victory Road External links